Games Night (A HTTYD One-Shot)
by AllThingsDragons
Summary: Based during RTTE. Dragon Hunter Activity was finally at a low so our newly 18 year old Dragon Riders could finally have a well-deserved night with each-other. Where they decide to drink some alcohol and play a drinking game.
1. Chapter 1

"Hiccup, how long ago did Snotlout leave for the Northern Markets? He shouldn't be taking this long" asked Astrid who was beginning to get frustrated.

"He'll probably be back any minute. I mean it is Snotlout we're talking about. Hookfang probably kicked him off a few times" replied Hiccup trying to brighten the mood.

Astrid was considerably annoyed because tonight was the first night in a long time that they could all gather around and just hang out. For the past 2 months It had been non-stop rescuing dragons and fighting with the hunters.

After leaving late in the afternoon, Snotlout finally returned to the Edge just as it got dark and with him were 2 big drums of Ale. The twins were the first to come running to the landing pad.

"Bout time!" exclaimed Ruff and Tuff at the same time.

"Hey be grateful! That stuff costed me 3 gold pieces" snapped Snotlout.

Snotlout was the only one who could afford to buy things like Alcohol since he was the only one who had a job on Berk when he was 'Official Weapons Tester' which meant he was the only one earning money.

A few seconds later the rest of the riders made their way to the landing bay on the stables. Heather and Astrid took one barrel from Hookfang whilst Ruff and Tuff took the other.

"Alright gang lets all meet down on the grass next to the training arena. I've just got to go grab something from my hut" said Hiccup as he took off on Toothless.

Within 10 minutes all the riders were gathered around on the grass and Hiccup joined them. He placed a box in the middle of the circle then went over to the drum of ale and filled his cup.

"What's with the box Hiccup?" Asked Heather

"Well, a few days ago I flew to the Northern Markets to get something for my dad, when I saw this box. Inside its suppose to contain fun games that you play whilst your having alcohol" Replied Hiccup

"What! This is an outrage!" Exclaimed Tuffnut.

"What? They're just cards?" Said Hiccup

"Yea but how could you buy something that Tuff and I could make a better version of" Cried Ruffnut.

"Will you two just shut it! I think it'll be fun to play, and if you two mutton-heads want to make your own drinking games... then be our guest" growled Astrid.

Ruff and Tuff looked at eachother with an evil grin as if to suggest they were indeed going to create their own sort of drinking game. About an hour had passed now and everyone was atleast 3 drinks in, except for Heather and Snotlout who were challenging eachother to see who could drink more. Snotlout was at 7 and Heather was at 8.

"Alright. Lets see about these so called drinking games" Announced Astrid as she grabbed the box and opened it.

Inside the box were 3 smaller boxes. Games labelled 'Truth or Dare' 'Layers' and an unnamed game with a picture of a Skull on it. After a few seconds of discussion all riders agreed to play Truth or Dare. As the truth or dare box was opened it turned out that there were some pre-made truths and dares but everyone decided that they would try to make up their own dares.

"Alright! Sit back and watch the real Viking go first! Snotlout, Snotlout Oi Oi Oi! Someone ask me!" Slurred Snotlout.

"Okay Snotster, Truth or Dare?" Asked Tuffnut

"Dare!"

"I Dare you to arm wrestle Fishlegs" said Tuffnut.

"Come on, do I really need to get involved in this?" Questioned Fishlegs.

The entire group looked at Fishlegs in a way that suggested that he very much must. Both Snotlout and fishlegs had a big sip of their drinks and went over to a tree stump that was flat. Snotlout stumbled a bit on his way there but he eventually made it. As both Vikings got ready Hiccup called it to start. They both seemed to have equal strength for a while but eventually Snotlout began to win until eventually he did.

"Okay Heather, Truth or Dare" Asked Snotlout

"Dare!" Replied Heather who was also very drunk at this point.

"I dare you to kiss meeee" Said Snotlout in a provocative tone.

Everyone was startled by Snotlouts dare but not surprised. Heather shrugged and got up to walk over to Snotlout. Heather began to lean in as Snotlout closed his eyes and was ready to receive what he had wanted for so long.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Truth

With 1 swift movements Heather grabbed Snotlout and threw him to the ground.

"Hey no fair! I gave you a dare and you didn't do it" Complained Snotlout

"Come on Snotlout that's a bit of a harsh dare to do, but you do have a point. What if we had to do a punishment if we don't wanna do a dare? Like you have to finish your drink or something?" Interjected Hiccup.

Everyone agreed with Hiccup's point so Heather grabbed her nearly full cup of ale and finished it on the spot, then she made her way over to the drum to refill her cup, stumbling a bit on the way.

"Astrid, Truth or Dare?" Asked Heather

"Well, we haven't had a truth yet, so I'll go with that" Replied Astrid

Heather took a bit longer to think of a truth, she knew a lot about Astrid already and didn't want to annoy her by asking something personal or that would make her uncomfortable, after all, she was her best friend. So she decided to be the first to draw from the pile of pre made truth's. It read: 'who of your friends do you find the most attractive?' Astrid blushed as she realised who she would have to say.

'I uhhh, ummm' Astrid was stuttering as she didn't particularly want to announce it, even though everyone already knew the answer. So instead, she drank all of her drink. She quickly got up to go refill, hoping that she didn't make things weird.

"Well that was a let down" said Tuff

"Its clearly obvious that she would of said me" Announced Snotlout as he began kissing his muscles and whispering his usual catchphrase.

"Hey Tuff, whats wrong with Ruffnut?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Oh, she just busy being unable to hold he ale. Bringing shame upon the Thorston name" He replied

Astrid returned to the circle which was getting rather small with Ruffnut now passed out, Snotlout on the verge of passing out along with Heather as by this point they had both drunken double what everyone else had.

"Alright fearless leader it's your turn, truth or dare" Said Astrid in a quirky way

"Dare!" Replied Hiccup with confidence as he took another big sip of his drink.

Astrid took a few extra seconds to think of a good dare... "I dare you to eat an entire chilli"

Hiccup wasn't the biggest of Chilli but, a dare was a dare and on top of that, he was getting to his alcoholic limit. Hiccup hopped on toothless and took off quickly to the club-house which is where all the food was left. He grabbed a chilli and flew back, making a crash landing.

"Having a bit of trouble flying there H? Maybe there should be a rule against flying after drinking! Think of the benefits of that" Said Tuffnut

Hiccup began biting away at the chilli and swallowing it until it was all gone. Within a few seconds his mouth was burning and he was huffing and puffing in pain. He got his cup of Ale and began sculling it. Although this would likely lead to him passing out, he had to do it because of the pain. Once he finished his cup he quickly ran over to the drum and refilled it drinking another 2 full cups after which, the spiciness had died down. Hiccup walked back over to the circle to find that Snotlout and Fishlegs had now joined Ruffnut in passing out so he sat down with Heather, Astrid, Tuffnut and Chicken.

"So shall we continue playing?" Asked Heather

"How are you even still awake, haven't you had like 12 drinks at this point" Asked Astrid with a surprised face

"Well I guess I have just have a high tolerance for this stuff" Said Heather as if she was bragging.

Hiccup quickly felt all the alcohol he had just drunk begin to hit him, but he was determined to prove he could drink and not pass out.

"Alright Tuff I guess it's your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"oooooh, definitely dare" Replied Tuff

Hiccup didn't have any negative feelings toward Tuffnut so he didn't want to give him a mean dare like he probably would Snotlout, so he picked from the pile.

*get a wet willy in both ears*

"What in Thor's name is a wet willy? I bet its awesome!" Said Tuffnut.

Neither Hiccup nor Astrid knew what a wet willy was, but Heather did. So she went straight in for it, shoving a wet finger in both of Tuff's ears causing all 3 of them to say "ewwww" at the same time.

Hiccup finished another cup and got up to refill. However as he got up all of the alcohol suddenly hit him and next thing he knew, he was face down on the ground. Astrid noticed that Hiccup had finally hit his limited so she went over too him and dragged him to Toothless who was sleeping a few feet away and rested them together then she refilled her cup and made her way back over to what was now a triangle.

"well, should we continue player?" Asked Heather,

"I've got to put chicken to bed, it'll be sunrise in a few hours" Tuffnut said looking at the positioning of the moon.

"Umm, how does he know what time it is?" whispered Heather to Astrid

"Don't ask. The twins just know these weird things. Replied Astrid

As Tuffnut walked off with chicken, it was now just a moderately drunk Astrid and a fully drunk Heather left in what was once their circle. The two of them continued to slowly drink what they decided would be their last cups each and continued chatting about what had been going on with Berk and the hunters.

"Enough chat about hunters, I wanna know what's going on with you and Hiccup" Said Heather with a scandalous look.

"Wha- what do you mean 'going on?'" Questioned Astrid whilst heavily blushing and looking flustered.

"Astrid, I'm not oblivious, the way you two talk and act with eachother, they way you look at eachother. I mean look at Snotlout and Fishlegs. They are literally exactly where they were when they passed out... Snotlout is even laying on a boulder"

"So what do they have to do with anything?" Asked Astrid

"Well, you could of left Hiccup where he was, but instead you gently placed him lying with Toothless in a comfortable position. How oblivious do you think I am?"

Astrid realised Heather did have a point. It was true, she cared for Hiccup more than anyone else she knew, even more than herself.

"Look, Hiccup is the best person I know, but after all we've been through, I just don't think he likes me that way. Anyway it's late, I should probably get some rest" Said Astrid Looking a bit saddened as she began walking off to her hut.

Astrid had taken a few steps before Heather asked her another question, "so I take it as Hiccup would have been your answer for the truth you were asked?" said Heather.

Astrid didn't say anything but she did turn around and look at Heather letting out a small grin as she continued to her hut.


End file.
